List of National Basketball Association players/I-J
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with I or J. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. I *Marc Iavaroni *'Serge Ibaka' *'Andre Iguodala' *'Žydrūnas Ilgauskas' *Mile Ilić *'Ersan İlyasova' *Darrall Imhoff *Tom Ingelsby *McCoy Ingram *Ervin Inniger *Byron Irvin *George Irvine *''John Isaacs'' *Dan Issel *Mike Iuzzolino *Allen Iverson *Willie Iverson *'Royal Ivey' *Elvin Ivory J *Warren Jabali *''George Jablonsky'' *'Jarrett Jack' *Al Jackson *Bobby Jackson *'Cedric Jackson' *'Darnell Jackson' *Greg Jackson *Jaren Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *Jim Jackson *Lucious Jackson *Luke Jackson *Marc Jackson *Mark Jackson *Mervin Jackson *Michael Jackson *Mike Jackson *Myron Jackson *Phil Jackson *Ralph Jackson *Randell Jackson *'Reggie Jackson' *''Stan Jackson'' *Stanley Jackson *'Stephen Jackson' *Tony B. Jackson *Tony E. Jackson *Tracy Jackson *Wardell Jackson *Fred Jacobs *Casey Jacobsen *Sam Jacobson *''Stub Jacobson'' *''Lou Jagnow'' *Dave Jamerson *Aaron James *Billy James *Gene James *Henry James *Jerome James *'LeBron James' *Mike James *Tim James *'Antawn Jamison' *Harold Jamison *John Janisch *Howie Janotta *'Marko Jarić' *Tony Jaros *Jim Jarvis *Šarūnas Jasikevičius *Nathan Jawai *Buddy Jeannette *Abdul Jeelani *Chris Jefferies *'Othyus Jeffers' *'Al Jefferson' *Dontell Jefferson *'Richard Jefferson' *Jared Jeffries *Horace Jenkins *'Brandon Jennings' *''Jack Jennings'' *Keith Jennings *Chris Jent *Les Jepsen *'Jonas Jerebko' *''Bill Jesko'' *Hal Jeter *''Charlie Joachim'' *Britton Johnsen *''Al Johnson'' *'Alexander Johnson' *'Amir Johnson' *Andy Johnson *'Anthony Johnson' *Arnie Johnson *Avery Johnson *Boag Johnson *''Bob Johnson *Buck Johnson *Charles Johnson *Clay Johnson *Clemon Johnson *Darryl Johnson *Dave Johnson *DeMarco Johnson *Dennis Johnson *DerMarr Johnson *Earvin "Magic" Johnson *Ed Johnson *Eddie Johnson *Edward "Fast Eddie" Johnson *''Elmer Johnson'' *Eric Johnson *Ervin Johnson *Frank Johnson *George Johnson *George Johnson *George Johnson *Gus Johnson *Harold Johnson *'James Johnson' *'Joe Johnson' *John Johnson *Kannard Johnson *Ken Johnson *Ken Johnson *Kevin Johnson *Larry Johnson *Larry Johnson *Lee Johnson *Linton Johnson *Lynbert Johnson *''Mally Johnson'' *Marques Johnson *Mickey Johnson *Neil Johnson *Ollie Johnson *Reggie Johnson *Rich Johnson *Ron Johnson *''Splinter Johnson'' *Steffond Johnson *Steve Johnson *Stew Johnson *Trey Johnson *Vinnie Johnson *Nate Johnston *Neil Johnston *Jim Johnstone *Howie Jolliff *Alvin Jones *Anthony Jones *Askia Jones *Bill Jones *''Bill Jones'' *Bobby Jones *Bobby Jones *Caldwell Jones *''Casey Jones'' *Charles Jones *Charles A. Jones *Charles R. Jones *Collis Jones *Dahntay Jones *Damon Jones *Dontae' Jones *'Dwayne Jones' *Dwight Jones *Earl Jones *Eddie Jones *Edgar Jones *Fred Jones *Hutch Jones *Jake Jones *'James Jones' *Jimmy Jones *Johnny Jones *Jumaine Jones *K. C. Jones *Larry Jones *Major Jones *Mark Jones *Mark Jones *Nick Jones *Ozell Jones *Rich Jones *Robin Jones *Ronald "Popeye" Jones *Sam Jones *Shelton Jones *'Solomon Jones' *Steve Jones *Wah Wah Jones *Wali Jones *Wil Jones *Willie Jones *Adonis Jordan *Charles Jordan *'DeAndre Jordan' *Eddie Jordan *''Ken Jordan'' *Michael Jordan *Reggie Jordan *Thomas Jordan *Walter Jordan *Phil Jordon *Johnny Jorgensen *Noble Jorgensen *Roger Jorgensen *Garth Joseph *Yvon Joseph *''Jimmy Joyce'' *Kevin Joyce *Harry Joyner *Jeff Judkins *''Paul Juntunen'' Category:NBA players A-Z